New Lab Rat
by LabRat4
Summary: What happens when a fan of Lab Rats suddenly wakes up in the first episode of the show with new bionic powers? Danielle will find out as she learns to be not only a bionic hero and teenager but part of the team and family. Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, I only own the part of the plot you don't recognize, the powers you don't recognize, as well as Danielle.
1. Discovery

I woke up in a elevator. How on earth did I get here? The last thing I remembered is going to sleep in my room. I heard a bunch of people outside and a giant thump, so of course I decided to hit the open door button, still half asleep. What I saw next woke me right up though. Three people with grey suits were in the room, two boys and one girl. The girl had an ipod in her ears. I seemed to have come into the middle of an argument.

"Oh I know you didn't shoot that laser at me" she sassed him.

"Oh sorry it was a terrible mistake. Just like your face!" The bigger boy sassed back.

Then it happened. I could barely believe my eyes. She ran faster than a blur, pushing the boy back into a bunch of yellow barrels, making them fall to reveal a little boy in regular clothes hiding behind them. The three grey kids screamed. The little boy screamed. All of them screamed. Then the little boy ran out of the room squeaking like a mouse.

I stepped into the room. "Oh my word!" I exclaimed very loudly to get their attention. They all turned to me. "I can't believe it! Am I imagining things or are you three…" I trailed off, I must be insane! They are TV show characters. Well I went this far. "Adam, Bree and Chase?"

They all exchanged looks with each other. Chase spoke first. "How do you know who we are? And how much did you see?"

"And who are you?" Bree piped in.

"Oh my word, this is imposible. Someone pinch me please, I must be dreaming." Adam moved in. "And please not Adam, I don't want him tearing my skin off." One else moved in. "Okay then, fine." I pinched myself hard. "Owwwww, definitely not a dream."

I turned to Chase, "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. That's very rude of me. I'm Danielle. Do you mind if I get Leo from the other room so he can stop freaking out and be here when Tasha and Mr. Davenport get down here?" I went into the other room while they just gasped at my back. I had no idea what they were thinking but I just hoped it wasn't an idea that would end up with a laser sized hole in my back.

Leo was hiding behind the capsule control panel. "Hey, Leo, you can come out. Don't worry, they aren't dangerous. Mr. Davenport will explain everything."

He peaked his head over the counter, "Did you see what they did? They could smite me in a second!"

"Yeah, but they didn't. Don't worry, they're superhero's not the bad guys. Please just come out and let your step dad explain."

He looked at me strangely. "You aren't wearing one of their suits but you know so much about them. Are you with them or not? Also, how do you know my name?"

I sighed, "Yeah, that question is going to be a little harder to explain and I don't want to do it twice so let's get back to the others."

He gave me a hard look before following me back to the others. Davenport and Tasha looked like they were already discussing things with the kids. "Hey," I called out, "how far have you got explaining things to her? I only explained just enough to Leo to get him crawling out from under the bench. Also, hello Mr. Davenport, Tasha." I nodded my head to each in turn. Both of them gave a start

"See, I told you it was creepy" Chase told them. "She knew all of our names and even knew Adam had super strength when I am pretty sure she didn't see when he broke down the door!"

I facepalmed. "Of 'course! Thats what the loud noise was when I was still in the elevator!" They all stared at me. "I'm sorry, you were about to tell Leo about their bionics?"

"Yeah, what is this about bionics and super strength? And what about that laser thing that the big one shot?"

Davenport quickly started explaining before I could interrupt him again. "Well these three are a part of a secret project I'm developing; genetically engineered super humans. As I told Tasha before Adam," he pointed to Adam, "has super strength. And Bree," he pointed to Bree, "has super speed and agility. And Chase," he pointed to Chase, "has a superior intelligence and super senses."

"And," I couldn't help but cutting in, "has a superior vanity matched only by Mr. Davenport himself." Adam, Bree, Chase and Davenport all looked at me. "Hey, you know it's true."

"Good point," "That's true," "Hey," "Well I am awesome," I gave Davenport a look.

"What? You can't beat perfection!" He exclaimed.

"I told you to stay away from internet dating," Leo whispered to his mom.

I gave a start. That was one of his lines. This is getting way too real. "Okay, is really no one going to throw me out or is it just regular for a teenager to just magically appear in a top secret elevator knowing everything about you despite the fact that no one knows you exist?" Davenport looked like he was about to interrupt me but I stopped him with a hand. I wasn't done. "And I do mean magically appear. I know for a fact that Leo came down in that elevator and I woke up in it after he had already gotten out, having no memory of how I got there. The last thing I knew was I was falling asleep in a nice comfy bed in my house and suddenly I am here in this…" I was about to say TV series but I thought better of it, "lab."

"Okay, why don't you tell us about yourself then," Leo said, plopping in Davenport's chair not even questioning the reason why I knew he was in the elevator. He is a good, or perhaps just unobservant, kid.

"Well…" I said, not sure what to say, "I am a relatively smart person who really likes percussion, especially mallet instruments and I have no idea how I ended up down here. I do, however, know a lot about you people because, and it's not because I am some government spy or anything, it's because I am 99% sure that I am from a different universe and I somehow got here because in my universe you guys are a TV series. Yeah, just let that sink in a second. It took me a second for it to sink in too and I already have pondered this happening many times, let's just say watching enough bionics will make you want to do anything just to be in a universe where that is physically possible." I bet I was babbling because I was scared. Either way, the information was out. Everyone stared at me for what was the longest pause in my life.

Adam was the first to speak: "Can you say that again? Only slower and smaller words."

Chase turned to him, enunciating very carefully like he was speaking to a baby. "She watched us on TV."

"Ohhhhh, that makes sense"

I sighed, "I know it's a lot to take in but I can tell you a million pieces of information and I will somehow prove that it is true. Also, Adam, if you are thinking of asking me what number you're thinking of the fact that you are asking it to me will tell you that you did not say that in the show I watched and therefore I don't know."

Adam smiled, "Actually I was thinking of asking you what color. Ha."

I looked pointedly at Chase who smiled but then thought better of it and went back to frowning. "Mr. Davenport, what are we going to do with her?" Hmm, I was going to have to work hard to get that one. I plastered on my biggest smile.

"I know what you could do Mr. Davenport. You could let me live here until I can get back to where I came from and sign me up at Leo's school. If anyone asks, you could say you had a brother who died and left you custody of his kid," I gave him a pointed look. As much as it pains me to blackmail him I could not let him through me out on the street. He looked startled, obviously getting both meanings of my blackmail, that I knew about the brother and the Lab Rat's dad and scrambled for a good excuse to let me stay.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. That's a plausible excuse. Hey, maybe she could tell us more about, well, us." He managed to stammer out.

"Well then, if that's settled I am going upstairs to pick out a room for my bedroom. Do you have that map of the house Leo was thinking of? I would love it if I could have a copy until I get used to the setup. Also, that control panel for the elevator is way to easy to see for a secret elevator." I started walking towards the elevator and Davenport got the idea and followed me.

"I'll be right back, kids, have something to eat and then show Leo and Tasha around the Lab."

 **XXX**

"How do you know about Douglas?" He exclaimed as we left the elevator into the living room. It was just as it looked in the show.

"Well it turns out that he is alive and he made an android called Marcus who captures you, Adam, Bree and Chase and almost kills Leo. Oh, by the way, you have got to upgrade the block of Douglas messing with their bionics. Two times he reinstalls the Triton app and the second time he got them to almost kill you. I mean, really?"

"Well in my defense none of this has happened yet, and probably never will now that you are here to help us."

"Okay but there is one thing." He nodded, "As mentioned before, your brother is kind of evil and I need to find him and turn him good before he implants this creepy person called Krane with bionics and almost ends the world as we know it."

"Figures," he interrupted me, "I told him not to sell his inventions to crazy sociopaths and what does he do? Sell them to crazy sociopaths!" I gave him a look. "Sorry, continue."

"Anyways... another thing is that I have this crazy suspicion that is based off of one of the episodes I saw. Basically your invention goes haywire and Leo gets sucked into a parallel universe where he has bionics. So I was thinking since I don't have power's in my universe I might have some here. Is there anyway that you could check, be it as complicated as the chips itself or as simple as a metal detector?"

"Well, I'm not for the Douglas idea, but I'll humor you on the bionic thing just in case. We don't want you to be running to catch the school bus and suddenly kick into super speed where everyone can see."

I jumped up, "Thank you Mr. Davenport! You are amazing about letting me stay here and go to school and everything! I promise that I will be very careful about not letting it get out how much I know about everyone and I will never tell anyone the bionic secret. Although, I do believe that you should probably let Adam, Bree, and Chase go to school, just a suggestion. I promise not to let them get into any trouble or use their bionics. But it is your choice either way."

He thought about that for a while, but I saw Leo and Tasha coming. I stood up. "Hey, I'll just go find a room that has minimal stuff in it and claim it as my own, alright? I'll leave you guys to talk." As I left I wondered whether they were talking about me but I figured for them the Lab Rats would be a bigger deal. Now the Lab Rats, they would probably be talking about me as Tasha and Leo are probably not too, too big of a surprise. I stopped at the first door and opened it to a room covered with only few inventions, it even had a bed. Yep, this would be mine. I just hoped that this wasn't a one day deal.


	2. Bionic Realization

We went down to the Lab to train the Lab Rats but I have a feeling that it was more to show off all of the powers to Leo. Though I laughed at Leo's expression with each new ability I was still kind of in awe. Though I had seen them all and more on TV it was completely different in real life. I mean, I could feel the breeze when Bree went by too closely while super speeding. Davenport was currently throwing up balls for Adam to target with his laser vision but I was standing far away for that one. I still hadn't' tried to figure out if I am bionic by trying to use any of the abilities, for I wasn't sure if I wanted to be bionic or not. Chase and Bree were sitting in opposite sides of the room, Bree reading some magazine and Chase on a laptop. I walked over to Chase.

"Hey, what are you working on?" I asked him, looking over his shoulder.

He gave a start and turned around, "Well I am currently working to upgrade our mission suits, you know, for if we actually ever have a mission."

To my surprise the blueprint was very easy to read. There was a model of a suit in the middle of the screen and notes all around it about what it is made of and how it is made. I remembered their first mission suits. "You know, as much as the suits are for utility you might want to check in with Bree for style. I don't know anything about fashion but she will throw a hissy-fit if it is not to her liking. Also, you might want to remember the seat warmers Adam suggested." He looked at me. "What?"

"Well, usually only me and Mr. Davenport can understand the blueprints."

"But then again the only other people that are usually down here is Adam and Bree. There is no way Adam could understand those and though Bree is smarter that Adam I doubt that she is above average teen intelligence."

"And you are?" he inquired.

"Yeah. In my school I was in the top level for math and science. For a year older than me. Also I got 800 on the bio SAT at the end of my freshman year."

"What grade are you now?" he asked.

"I'm going into sophomore year. I'm fifteen."

"Chase, you're up," Davenport yelled.

Chase rolled his eyes and started to get up. As he walked away I called after him, "Have fun force field."

He glared at me, "Stop doing that! It's weird!"

I just shrugged, smiling. He went and spared with Davenport for a couple minutes with the bo staff but before long Davenport was showing off again. He told Chase to put away the bo staff and got out a glowing red ball.

"Enemy grenade… three o'clock" Davenport said as I mouthed the same words. He tossed the ball at Chase who blocked it with his force field. Adam complained.

"Why does he have a force field and I don't?"

"Because then I wouldn't be able to do this," Bree threw her water bottle at him.

"Ow," Adam complained. I laughed.

"Okay, you guys take the rest of the day off. I'm going to go speak at a tech conference, then I'm going to have the boats detailed and then I'm going to go get waxed. Don't judge me." He left the room

"Don't even think about sneaking off to school!" I yelled before running off after Davenport. "Hey, when are you going to check my bionics or lack thereof?"

"You can either wait until I get back or have Chase do it for you," he said, "I am going to be busy all day. Also, we did not yet sign you up for school so you can stay here and make sure the kids stay out of trouble."

"If they are still here by the time I get downstairs and they don't use their bionics to get past me then you can count on me." He gave me a look. "They'll be fine."

He looked at his watch. "Okay, now I am really late." He rushed off.

I walked back into the other room. "Leo, go get ready for school. Everyone else, don't even think of sneaking out. Chase, I need your help over here." I walked back into the corner where the others couldn't hear us. Leo left into the elevator. Adam went over to the bionic hamster wheel and Bree was watching him. I'm going to have to talk Davenport into getting a regular treadmill for them.

"What do you need help with?" Chase asked.

"Well, basicly there is a long story behind this but their is a possibility of me being bionic and I would like the safest way to test it that won't hurt me if I am not bionic and won't hurt anyone else if I am bionic."

He took a step back and put his hand to his temple. After a couple seconds he lowered his hand. "You're all clear. No bionics."

"Hey, lovebirds!" I turned around at Bree's voice. She was smirking and Adam was holding a chair. That was not going to end well.

"Catch!" Adam yelled and threw the chair at us. I threw up my hands out of instincts and closed my eyes, waiting to be crushed. Instead I felt a tingling on my arms, almost as if a million pieces of sand were falling on them. When I opened my eyes the chair was on the ground with two holes the width of my arms and surrounded inn sawdust. I turned to Chase.

"So much for me not being bionic," I joked.

"What did you… how did… that isn't a bionic power!" he exclaimed.

I frowned. "Shouldn't you be more bothered by the fact that your scan MISSED THAT I AM BIONIC!" I yelled the last part.

Bree super speeded to her brother's side. "Okay, first of all, don't even think about harming my brother. Second of all, how are you bionic? Mr. Davenport only made three of us."

I frowned. "I wouldn't hurt Chase. I wouldn't hurt any of you! Not even," I sighed reluctantly, "Eddy. As for your second thing I think that it is because I came from a different universe but I am not sure."

"Woah, woah, woah," Adam butted in. "If she wouldn't hurt Eddy how do we know she is even on our side?"

Eddy appeared on the screen, "Shut your pie-hole laser-brain. She likes me. Oh and thing four?" I turned to him. "I still don't like you."

"And I wouldn't expect you to," I replied. Eddy smirked then disappeared.

"Wow," Chase said, "After only one two second conversation I think you already on his list of top two people, the other being Mr. Davenport."

"I don't know whether to be happy or scared by that," I commented.

"Scared. Definitely scared." Adam looked dead serious.

"Hey," Bree called. She was on the floor looking at the chair. "What exactly happened to this chair? It's not burnt but it doesn't look like it's been cut." I knelt down to look at it with her while Chase and Adam stood above. I placed my hand on the chair and nothing happened. I tried to imagine the chair dissolving, still no luck. Finally I stood up.

"I have no idea how this happened. Maybe you guys would have a better idea than me as you saw it happen. I had my eyes closed the whole time."

"Like a baby," Adam mocked me but Chase shushed him.

"Adam threw a chair at you so your fear of being crushed must have activated the ability." He turned to Adam. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't Adam truthfully replied. Chase let that sink in before starting again.

"When the chair touched your skin instead of pushing against you it dissolved, losing all momentum, and the dissolved chair pushed against the undissolved chair, slowing it down until it came to a rest at your feet."

Bree interrupted him, "So what does that have to do with her bionics?"

"I'm working on it!" he snapped back.

I looked at him. "Can't you just scan my chip to see what powers I have?"

He looked annoyed. "No. First of all I can't see what powers chips have by scanning them." Oops, that he must have gotten latter in the series. "And second of all as seen before, when I try to scan for your chip I come up blank."

Adam laughed, "Ha! Something Chase can't do!" He started doing a happy dance but Chase whacked him and told him to knock it off.

"Hey, would Mr. Davenport have a list of all the powers he has invented or is thinking of inventing?" I asked

Chase looked at me. "That's genus! I'll look at it right now." He hurried over to the computer and I followed him, but not before grabbing a small piece of the chair. "What is that for?" he asked as he logged in.

"Oh, I am just going to try to replicate the dissolving process while I watch you figure out what power it is."

"Okay," Chase replied, "but this may take a while."

 **XXX**

I was gathering food in the kitchen for dinner when Davenport walked in. "Hey. How was your day?" I called.

"Ugg, it was horrible. The meeting went great but trying to sign you up for school? Nightmare."

"Well get used to it, you're going to have to do it three more times," I warned him.

"For who?" I gave him a pointed look. "No! Adam, Bree, and Chase are staying downstairs and that's final."

"But how are they supposed to save people if they have never had connections with people? They need friends other than me and Leo." He still didn't look convinced. "What if they were stopping a bank robbery and the people with the money said they were the tellers bringing the money back? Without the experience of high school they might believe him."

"Please," Davenport scoffed. "They're superhuman! They wouldn't be stopping mundane crime like robbery."

"That's not the point!" I hissed.

"Fine!" he said raising his hand in surrender. "They can go to school but you need to make sure that they never use their bionics where others can see!"

"Yes!" I pumped my fist into the air in happiness. "I'll go tell them right now." I ran into the elevator. Right before I closed the door I yelled back to him. "Mr. Davenport!"

"Yeah… I have subatomic manipulation. Bye!" I hit the close door button and the last thing I saw was the surprised look on his face.

 **XXX**

"Good news and bad news," I called walking into the room.

"Bad news first," Bree said. Chase looked kind of worried. It was cute.

"Well he did not react well to me having subatomic manipulation. On the bright side I convinced him to let you go to school!"

"Yes school!" Bree and Adam both yelled before doing a happy dance around each other.

"What do you mean did not react well?" Chase asked.

"She meant like this" I turned around to see a very angry Davenport. "What do you mean you have subatomic manipulation? I didn't even finish it! It is still in planning."

"If you had my help you would probably be done by now!" Chase yelled at him.

"Hey, hey, hey." I stepped in between the two egos. "Don't start this. The important thing is that I learn how to control it soon so we can go to school."

"Fine, I'll start training you," Davenport said.

"And I'll help," Chase glared at Davenport.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"This is going to be fun," I muttered.


	3. First Day Out

**LabRat4: He people! Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction. This is the first one I have ever made and it is amazing that I have as many followers for it as I already have with only two chapters. I plan on updating about one chapter a week. Please feel free to leave reviews to let me know for suggestions to the plot, questions, or general encouragement. Here is my shoutouts:**

 **LrLover444: Thank you so much! I really appreciate your support!**

 **Anyways, I thank all of you for all of your support. Enough time wasted, on with the story!**

* * *

I was concentrating really hard. Only a small layer of water had appeared in the cup. "You're doing well."

I stopped and looked at Chase. "Really not helping. Don't you have some listening to loud sounds to do?"

He looked affronted. "I already don't flinch at the bell. What more do you want?"

"For you not to disturb me!" I snapped. I took a breath. "Sorry, all of this concentration has really gotten on my nerves."

Just then Leo burst into the room. "I can't believe that Big D still won't let you go to school."

"Well he stabilized Chase's Commando App so as soon as I manage to get a centimeter of water into this cup we will be able to go to school."

He looked at the cup. "So… one month," he said. Chase smirked.

"Hey! It won't take one month!"

Bree walked up behind Leo. "I sure hope it won't take one month. Waiting one week has been hard enough." Leo turned to face her.

Then I got an idea. I concentrated on the cup, chosing little patches of atoms throughout the outside of the cup. I lifted it up very carefully and hovered it over Leo's head. Then I turned it over, letting the little bit of water in it pour on his head. Leo reached his hand up to grab the cup and turned around. The look on his face was priceless. All of the Lab Rats were laughing. Adam was clutching his stomach he was laughing so hard. I put my hands on my knees, breathing heavily, but smiling.

"Now that's a good use of your powers," Chase said. Adam put his hand out for a high five. I obliged.

"I probably should make you wait longer to go to school for that inappropriate use of power," we all turned with guilty faces at the sound of Davenport's voice, "but that was incredible control and creativity of your powers. Be ready to go to school at the end of the weekend."

"Yes!" "School!" "Alright!"

I ran towards the elevator. Leo ran past me but no other foot steps were following us. I turned around. "Come on! You're allowed upstairs now!"

"Oh right." Adam said and all of the Lab Rats raced after us.

 **XXX**

"Woah, what's this?" Adam said, rushing over to the couch.

"That's a couch," I replied.

He rushed over to the stove, "And what is this?"

"That's a stove," I said while pushing him away, "and never go that close to it again."

He was not deterred. "What's this?" He was pointing at the TV.

I sighed, "Adam, that's a TV. You have those down in the Lab."

"That's what they are called!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

Across the room Bree was staring out the window muttering, "This isn't a screen! This is a window! That's the sky! Actual green plants!"

Leo was trying, and failing, to keep Chase out of the food. "That's sweet! Thats sugar. Oh, the taste! It's heavenly!" He took a gallon of milk out of the fridge and poured it directly into his mouth.

"Hey… easy there Milkman." Leo took away the gallon and grabbed a glass to pour the milk into. Chase had milk all over him.

"Remind me to never give him chocolate," I whispered to Leo. "Hey, everyone," I called out, "get over here." Everyone came over, Adam after being torn away from the couch by Leo. "Look, I know this is very exciting but you are going to have a very similar situation Monday at school and I would prefer that you don't look like idiots going into school for the first time."

"Yeah," Leo agreed, "I have a reputation to uphold."

Chase pushed him out of the way. "Well, you don't have to worry about me looking like an idiot," he said smiling.

I just looked at him. "You are literally covered in milk."

He looked down at himself then rushed into the other room, presumably to find a bathroom to clean up in.

Leo put his arms around Adam and Bree. "No worries! I'll take care of them."

Bree shrugged his arm off her shoulder. "Yeah…" she started condescendingly, "I have spent my entire life watching highschool based movies. I think I'll be good."

"'This is a window!' 'Actual green plants!'" I mocked her. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Also," Leo added, "you will need real clothes not…" he waved his hand at their grey suits, "those things."

"I am not shopping with you!" Bree exclaimed.

I interrupted before she could super speed off. "I will go get Tasha and we can go shopping together. But first you will need to borrow some of her clothes. You can't go shopping in that."

"And what about you?" Bree said, waving her hand at the grey suit that I was wearing. I was rather proud of it. After Davenport found out about my powers he had Chase make a copy of the current suits for me. That and a capsule to sleep in. It must have been the bionics, but I went to sleep the second I tried to in the capsule and I was as refreshed when I woke up as if I was laying down.

"I will just put on the clothes that I came here with," I replied. Just then Tasha came down the stairs. Bree ran up to her.

"Hey, Tasha, can I borrow some of your clothes so we can go shopping?" Tasha squealed, agreed and started talking fashion talk. I did not understand any of it.

"Anyways, you guys want to borrow something from Mr. Davenport?" Chase had just come back into the room, all cleaned up. "You guys can come with us. Also," I leaned in and whispered, "I probably spend most of the time off with you guys. I'm not a fan of shopping." I leaned back out. "Anyways, I'm going to go get changed."

"Race you!" Adam exclaimed. Adam, Chase, and I all raised out of the room.

 **XXX**

"Okay, now everyone remember to not use your bionics!" Davenport looked really worried. Everyone was getting out of the car.

"Don't worry, Mr. Davenport. We'll be fine," I said, trying to ease his worries.

"Now you all have your money? Do you know where to meet if you get lost? Do you…" Leo slammed the door shut.

"Wow, that man sure worries," he complained.

"But do you have your cellphone?" Davenport had rolled down the window.

"Yes, I have my cellphone," Tasha said, "and it is charged!" She added, interrupting Davenport before he could speak. "We'll be alright, don't worry."

"Of 'course I'm not worried, why would you think that?" he scoffed.

"Well then I guess we can go," I stated.

He sighed, "Fine, go. You guys have fun." It looked like it pained him to say the words. I turned around to see the Lab Rats already at the doors of the building.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Me and Leo ran to catch them. Tasha walked behind. I turned to Leo, "So, Leo, you want to help Adam pick some clothes? I can help Chase and Tasha can help Bree."

"Sure," Leo said as we reached the Lab Rats.

"I know, this is like a dream come true!" Bree exclaimed, we must have come in the middle of a conversation.

"I can't wait to see my first computer store," Chase said.

"Well don't be too excited. They are really boring, just a bunch of regular computers. Nothing like the Lab," I told him.

"Well I just want to see the food," Adam said, "and wear something other than this undersized, uncomfortable, misnamed rag."

Bree snorted, "You think you have it bad, my shoes are a size too small."

"Well don't worry," I said, "because you don't have to wait any longer." I waved my hand at the store on my left. "Welcome to your first clothing store."

 **XXX**

"What do you think about this?" Chase was holding up yet another grey button-up shirt.

"Again, plain and boring," I sighed. "Why don't I find something that I think you might like?"

"I can do this without your help!" Chase exclaimed. I looked pointedly at the pile of grey button-up's that he had gotten so far. "What's wrong with grey?"

"Nothing, it's just that it's all that you have. Let me find something for you. Can you stay here without me for five minutes?" I asked him.

"Psh, what do you take me for, Adam?"

I thought about that for a second. "Just stay here." I went up to the person at the counter. "Hey, do you have a section for t-shirts with math and/or science jokes on them?"

"We have a section for general jokes and graphics. They are over there." She pointed to a rack in the front of the store.

"Thank you." I ran over to the section, hoping that they had some good shirts, especially, did I even dare hope? I flipped through the shirts. There was a couple of stupid grammar and science ones that I grabbed, a bunch of fandom ones that I didn't. Yes! Here it was: √-1 8 Σ π. I ran back to Chase. "Hey, I got what I was looking for." I held up the t-shirt. He immediately burst out laughing.

"I didn't know they put math puns on shirts," he commented.

"Yeah, pretty funny. I ate some pie…" I flipped the shirt around, "and it was delicious," I read the words on the back. He just laughed harder. Then I brought out my second favorite. "What do you think?"

He chuckled, "Don't trust atoms, they make up everything," he read off the shirt. "Well that is certainly true about our Adam." Now I was the one to laugh.

"What about me?" Adam walked up behind us.

"Wow, you had to go with the stupid science jokes," Leo was right behind Adam.

I scoffed, "You only think they're stupid because you're to stupid to understand it. You make as much sense as the sum of x for x equals one to infinity before someone proves it to you." I put my hand out for a high five. Chase obliged.

"Okay then, nerds, have fun with your baby clothes."

I frowned, "Oh yeah, and what did Adam get?"

"No, what did me and Leo get," Adam corrected me. They both pulled out t-shirts with a superman logo on it.

"Kapow!" Leo shouted.

I just shook my head. "Let's just see what Bree got and get out of here."

"What about your stuff?" Chase asked me.

"I'll just pull some random stuff of the shelf while you guys attempt to pry Bree away for the dresses"

He shrugged, "Okay."

When we got to the women's section Bree was looking at shirts instead of dresses like I had guessed. "This one goes better with my eyes, but this one goes better with that cute shirt."

I looked at the shirts on the rack, grabbing a couple t-shirts, a couple long sleeves, a sweater and a fancy short sleeved shirt.

"Bree, it's time to finish shopping. We are barely going to have time to go to just the food court as it is," Leo informed her. "Where is Tasha?"

"She is looking for a different size of a really cute shirt I want. It goes perfectly with my hair but the size I found was one too big."

I grabbed a bunch of jeans, including two to make into shorts. I stopped at the sport shorts, there were never any long enough.

"Well can you tell her to hurry up?" Leo asked, exasperated.

"Yeah," Adam piped in, "I want my pizza."

"Do you even know what pizza is?" Chase asked.

"No," Adam replied, "but I want to find out."

I found a decent pair of shorts. I grabbed all of my stuff and went back to the others. "In the time that you guys were talking I did all of my shopping. Now is it really that hard to finish already?" I asked.

"Hey Bree, I found it!" Tasha came back. Bree squealed and hugged her.

I looked at my watch. "Hey! We are supposed to be out front waiting for Mr. Davenport in ten minutes! Let's get all of this checked out!" We all rushed up to the counter. No one wanted an angry Davenport.

 **XXX**

"I can't believe I didn't get to go to a computer store," Chase pouted.

"I can't believe that I didn't get to pick out a dress for my first dance," Bree complained.

"I can't believe I've never had this before! It is amazing!" Adam was eating fried dough. My mouth was watering at the smell. I turned to Leo.

"Remind me again why Adam was the only one to get fried dough?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but what I do know is that Monday," he smiled, "I won't eat alone at school" Me and the Lab Rats all smiled at each other. Suddenly the aspect of school seemed all so real, and nothing made me happier.

"Yeah, you'll have us."

 **LabRat4: What do you think? Are you excited for them to finally go to the school? I know I sure am. See you next week with "First School"**


	4. First School

**Sorry for the long break from updating, I was on a family vacation and did not have time to write. There were no reviews so no shout outs today. Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

"Yes! Me and Chase have science together!" I was comparing my schedule to everyone else's in the back seat of Davenport's car. "I share Math with Bree, English with Adam…" I trailed off. "Mr. Davenport, Adam is a full year older than me and Chase, why isn't he a junior?"

"I felt that he would probably do better in slower classes and also you guys could help him," he replied.

"Also this way I get to laugh at Chase in home etc. failing to impress girls with his cooking," Adam added.

"Hey, everyone likes a good brownie," Chase defended himself.

"Yeah, or a knuckle sandwich."

"What?" Chase asked. Adam punched him in the shoulder. Leo reached his hand back to high five him.

"Great, first day of school and I'm stuck in a car with a bunch of nobodies instead of a bus where I could make actual friends," Bree complained.

"That's your fault for missing the bus," Donald yelled back at her.

"Donald, be easy on the kids," Tasha chided him. "It is their first day of school after all."

"And how did you manage to get in the car with us?" Leo asked.

"Well I just wanted to make sure that my little kiddos would be okay at school," she replied.

"Don't worry," Chase told her, "they'll be fine with me."

"Says the person who didn't know what homework was until a week ago," I said.

"Hey, in my defence all of the work we did was at home," Chase countered.

"More like under home," Adam corrected him.

"Hey, you want to give me the schedule yet?" Leo asked.

"Here," I passed them to Chase who passed them up to Leo.

"Why couldn't I just superspeed to school?" Bree asked.

"Because you need to get used to not using your bionics," Davenport answered.

"Look, it's not that hard! If Leo can survive his whole life without bionics I'm sure you guys can survive a day," I told them.

"You know you can't use your bionics either," Chase said. "Isn't that going to be hard for you too?"

I scoffed, "Please. I've been living my whole life without bionics. One day will be a piece of…"

"We're here!" Bree interrupted me, practically bouncing in her seat. "I can't wait to get new friends so I can stab them in the back." She had a maniacal grin on her face.

"Remind me not to cross you," Leo said before stepping out of the car. The Lab Rats and I followed him. He walked through one set of double doors into the building. My jaw dropped. Even after seeing the Lab and bionics and even moving things with my mind it was so surreal to finally walk into Mission Creek High.

 **XXX**

"Hello? Are you Mrs. Sampson?" I asked the teacher in our science classroom.

"Yes. Who are you?" Mrs. Sampson asked.

"I am Danielle and this is Chase. Where do we sit and is there a textbook we need to get for this class?"

"You can sit anywhere and the textbooks are on the back table," she said without looking up from her book she was reading. I looked to the back table, it was covered in old, dusty, and worm eaten books. Chase raced over there enthusiastically.

"My very first textbook! Oh man, this is amazing!" He picked up the first book on the table and flipped it open. The first couple of pages fell out. "Man, it smells like old books," he said bringing it up to his face to smell before making a face, "and old gum," he dropped that book on the pile.

I started looking through the books for one in good condition. All of them had pages missing, gum stuck in between pages, and graffiti all over them.

"Don't bother looking for a good condition book," I jumped and turned around to see a girl behind me. "All of the books are bad. If you want to read all of the pages then you're going to need a buddy with a different book for the pages that are missing."

"Um, thanks. And hi," I said, wondering how she got here.

"This is my desk, if you want you two can grab some seats near me. I'm Rebecca."

"Thanks!" Chase exclaimed immediately sitting next to her. I can't believe it, Rebecca! No wonder why I recognized her. In the show she was with Caitlin in the first episode when Bree made a fool of herself. She was an important figure in one of my favorite fanfic's, The Lab Assistant. "Um, Danielle, are you okay?"

I snapped back to the present, "Yeah, I'm fine." I grabbed the seat in front of them and pulled it in between those to. "So tell me Rebecca, since we're new, do you have any advice on surviving this school system?"

"Yeah," she immediately replied, "sleep during the classes. The teacher stink and even at the higher level classes no one cares." I made a face. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." I looked around to see that most of the people had already come into the classroom. "Now if you need me I'll be asleep. See you at the end of class." She then put her head down and the teacher started talking.

"Now this is the formula for photosynthesis."

 **XXX**

"I can't believe that that teacher could take my favorite subject and make it that boring," I complained as me and Bree walked to lunch.

"I can't believe math is your favorite subject," Bree said.

"Hey, it is logical and fun, like a puzzle, what is there not to like?"

"Math. There is math not to like."

I saw Chase and walked over to him. "Chase, can you tell this crazy person that math is fun."

"Of course math is fun! I can beat you all in it! Ha ha!" he gloated in our faces before moving on to the food line.

"You know, now that I think about it I think having him tell you that math is fun was a bad idea," I commented.

"You think?" she said as she went to the line for the lunch.

We walked over to the table where Leo and Chase were sitting. I looked around for Adam. "Hey guys, have you seen Adam? I thought he had lunch with us."

"I don't know," Leo replied, "I haven't seen him."

I nervously looked around. I didn't want him sitting at the cheerleader table and having Spike appear. I saw him come in the door just as I saw the football players come in. That was a relief, now he couldn't sit at that table.

"Man, this school is like a maze! If I didn't smell the food I don't know how I would have found the cafeteria," Adam exclaimed sitting down with his food. Chase and I looked at each other, silently laughing.

"So how was your first day of school so far," Leo asked everyone.

"I got half a BFF necklace today!" Bree exclaimed. "I mean, Caitlin is the best!"

"I got my very first textbooks," Chase said. "Biology, American history, and geometry."

"I got a to meet Rebecca, she is a really cool, but to meet her in person, wow!" I exclaimed. They all looked at me strangely. "Oh, come on! You know that I fangirl over every new thing that I see from the tv series."

"Was she a big character?" Chase asked.

"Actually no, most of what I know from her is from a fanfic but I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say that most of the character points are going to be correct since it was the most well known and well written fanfic out there," I told them. "Anyways, how was your first day Adam?"

"This meal is the best part of my day. What is it called?" Adam asked.

"Salsberry steak." Leo answered.

"Well, yum." Adam said right back.

"So tell me, how much of this day did you see in the show?" Chase asked.

"Actually, barely any of it. Because I convinced Leo to not bring us to the breakfast you missed a confrontation with Trent that turned you into Spike. The rest of the episode was centered around you being Spike and making trouble and then you not being Spike and being sad that you couldn't remember the first day of school," I told him.

"What! I turned into Spike at school! But," he exclaimed before I cut him off.

"Stop worrying, you didn't turn into Spike this time and that's all that matters. Now can we stop talking about the show? I'm having a hard time believing this is real as it is."

"Fine," Chase said, going back to eating his food.

 **XXX**

"And this is gym class, the class in which I epically fail," Leo, the Lab Rats and I were walking into the gym. Basketballs were flying around the court.

"Wow, still playing basketball? I thought you did that last week," I commented.

"Yeah we play it every mon… Hey, how do you know?" he questioned me.

"TV show, remember?" I told him. "Also, try not to dribble on your toes," I turned to Bree, "only throw the ball if someone is looking," I turned to Chase and Adam, "and don't even think about throwing Leo across the room."

"Hey!" "Okay…" "What?!" "Why not?"

"Adam, it's dangerous. Also people might suspect you being super strong if you can throw a person across the room with ease," I said. "Now if you excuse me, I see Rebecca over there." I walked over to her just as she was coming through the door.

"Family giving you a hard time?" Rebecca asked.

"No, it's just nice to be away from the people that I have been with 24/7 since I moved in. I swear I already know everything there is to know about them," I complained, "I mean, the only classes I don't have with at least one of them is Spanish and American History." After the first couple of days I realized that as awesome as their powers were, they were just regular people, and anyone that I spend that much time with would eventually get on my nerves.

"Wow, that stinks," she commented. "Not even lunch?"

I laughed, "As if! Lunch I have with all four of them. Now do you want to play some b-ball or what?"

"Can't stop me!" she cried, grabbing a ball off the ground and then preceded to do a layup.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" I ran after her and stole the ball from her hands. I then missed an easy two pointer. She snickered.

"I guess basketball is not your forte." She picked up the ball and threw it to me.

"No," I said cheerfully, "when it comes to pretty much any sport my motto is fail and have fun. Watch this." I turned around and threw the ball over my head to the hoop. But as I turned around I saw Leo flying through the air, dunking the ball in the hoop.

He stood up and everyone started applauding. "Yeah, I got mad skill!" I heard over the racket.

"I didn't know your brother could jump that high." I turned left to see Rebecca looking at Leo, slightly puzzled and slightly suspicious.

"Neither did I. Now I am going to see if he's hurt." I ran to him just as Chase was giving him a high five. "What did you do! I told you not," I looked around quickly and lowered my voice, "to throw Leo across the room."

"No, you told us not to throw people across the room," Adam butted in. "Leo's not a person."

Chase looked at him, "No, she said Leo."

"And I am a person!" Leo exclaimed.

"Sure you are," Adam mockingly said tussling Leo's hair. Leo pushed his hand off in disgust.

"That's beside the point. People saw him fly way up where he can't jump. People are going to be suspicious. Heck, I'm pretty sure Rebecca is already suspicious!" I berated them.

"Suspicious of what? That I got mad skill? They better be because I'm gonna knock their socks off." He highfived Adam. "Ow!" He shook his hand to get rid of the pain.

"I am serious!" I exclaimed. "I promised Mr. Davenport that I would get you through the day without any incidents!"

"What incidents?" Rebecca had finally gotten here.

I turned around, quickly thinking of a good excuse. "Leo hurt his hand while dunking the ball. Since I am the only," I glared at Adam and Chase, "mature adult in this crazy family I promised to keep the boys safe and out of trouble." I gestured to Leo who was still waving his hand in pain. "I'm not doing so great."

Adam piped in, "But Danielle, it's not Chase's fault that he's hurt, his tiny doll-like body is just so fragile."

Chase frowned, "But I'm not hurt." Adam responded by punching him in the arm. "Ow! Not funny!" I rolled my eyes.

Rebecca grabbed my arm. "Come on. Let's go back to basketball."

I smiled. "Yes, let's. I don't need those moronic, irresponsible, attention-loving losers anyways." As we walked away I put conscious effort into not looking back.

 **XXX**

I stormed into the house the boys on my tail. "I'm just saying, the dunk was flawless. The girls were asking for my autograph the whole day!" Leo exclaimed.

"And don't forget who threw you," Adam reminded him. "You were almost as easy to throw as Chase, and he's tiny."

"Hey!" Chase exclaimed, "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not tiny!"

Adam grinned, "Hey Leo, do you hear something? I can't make it out since Chase's mouth is way down there."

"Just shut up already!" Bree yelled. "We get it! Leo's skilled and Chase denies being small!"

"You know, if you just did what I said…" I started before Bree cut me off.

"No more from you either Miss Know-It-All," she said.

"Yeah, that's Chase's job," Adam added.

Suddenly Eddy appeared on the screen on the refrigerator cutting off Chase's retort. "Well look who's back, Subject One through Four and Useless."

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Eddy," Leo said sarcastically.

"I missed you guys so much when you were gone." We all looked at each other. "Not! Without you I had the best day ever!" Confetti started raining from the ceiling as Celebrate by Kool And The Gang flooded through the house.

"Great. And now you can have a great day by making fun of us, but first I need to talk to these guys," I told him.

"She gets me," Eddy said, winking, before he shut down his screen.

"I can't believe you guys. You almost revealed your bionics today! I don't know if people in your universe is somehow more ignorant than mine but in my world you'd already be on the internet: 'Superhuman throws innocent kid! Complete story with video!' Anything to say for yourselves?" I asked them.

"Well, as this doesn't have to do with me, I'm going to the Lab." Bree superspeeded away before anyone could say otherwise.

"Come on Dan, we were just having fun," Leo said.

"Yeah, first you make small talk with Eddy of all people then you yell at us? Your no Mr. Davenport!" Chase fumed. "I'm going to the Lab." He got up and started walking away.

"Well, if this conversation is over then I am going to the Lab, I have some meaty flavored pellets waiting for me." Adam got up to leave too.

Leo stood up. "Yeah… See ya!" he ran after them.

"Wait!" I exclaimed.

Chase turned around. "Don't bother coming down." The elevator door closed and I was left standing on a empty floor.

 **XXX**

I looked up from my homework. I had just finished and it was only five o'clock. I was starting to miss the guys. "Eddy, should I apologize to them?"

He flickered onto the screen. "What? For insulting them and all around making them feel hated? No, no you should not."

I sighed. I knew the answer already. Eddy had simply confirmed it. "Thanks Ed." I walked into the elevator and hit level Lab. When I walked out I saw Adam, Chase and Leo, all of which were doing something. I cleared my throat loudly but no one looked up. "Hey guys?" Chase continued to work on what looked like a high tech water gun while Leo and Adam threw popcorn in each others mouths, homework lying on the table forgotten. "I just want to say I'm sorry. You guys were just trying to have fun and I overreacted."

"Hey Adam," Leo said, "do you hear that annoying buzzing? I think it might be saying something but I don't care."

"Leo, that's Danielle. We're supposed to be ignoring her!" Adam chastised Leo. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Look, I know this apology is falling on deaf ears right now but I hope when you're less angry you'll remember and forgive me." I looked at them hopefully. Nothing. I turned around and went back upstairs. There, in the corner of the room just outside what is generally shown on the show was a piano. I hadn't played or sang since I got to this universe. I sat down and proceeded to play the saddest song I knew, Invisible by Hunter Hayes.

Trust the one

Who's been where you are wishin' all it was was

Sticks and stones

Yeah those words cut deep but they don't mean

You're all alone

And you're not invisible

Hear me out

There's so much more to this life than what you're

Feelin' now

Yeah someday you'll look back on all these days

And all this pain is gonna be

Invisible

I hung onto the last chord until it faded away into silence. "Wow, that was amazing." I jumped and turned around to see Chase standing behind me. "Look, I'm sorry about before. I was really mad and thought you were being unfair but that is no excuse for me being a jerk. So yes, I forgive you."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"So we're good?" he asked smiling.

"We're good," I answered. "Now you go back down to the Lab. I need to clean up my homework. I'll be down in less than five minutes."

"Okay," he said. As I watched him leave the room two thoughts popped into my head. The first was 'Man, he's cute when he smiles,' the second one was 'The next episode is Leo's Jam'.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger time! What did you think of that? Is Danielle going to ask Chase? Is Chase going to say yes? Tell me what you think! Next Saturday: Winter Dance.**


End file.
